Hugo
by Karkinos
Summary: porque sabes que aunque tu hermano sepa de mecánica cuántica o manejar un transbordador espacial, no sabe mentir, y la mirada que le echa a Lily significa más que cualquier cosa. Rose POV.


**Hugo**

Le encanta quitarse las zapatillas y dejarlas tiradas en medio de su habitación, tener libros apilados al lado de su cama y una pared repleta de ellos, todos con al menos veinte años de antigüedad, siempre le ha engatusado el olor a papel viejo y a humedad. Su habitación es de color verde oscuro, porque así cuando está en ella tiene la sensación de estar en un bosque…¡Ah! También le dan miedo los elfos domésticos y cada vez que ve una escoba, vomita.

Hugo Weasley tiene el pelo ondulado y pelirrojo, el rostro marcado por las pecas y unos ojos azules demasiado brillantes. Maneja los artefactos muggles como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo, entiende de mecánica cuántica y su ídolo es un señor extraño con los pelos despantijados de color blanco, ¿Einstein? O algo parecido.

A sus doce años montó su primer cohete que al explotar incendió le manzano que a mamá le había costado años y años cuidar, y fue lo suficientemente inteligente y persuasivo para convencerla de que él no había sido, ¡Maldito niño!

En resumidas cuentas, mi hermano es un niño ingenioso, listillo y con una vena de maldad que a veces me aterra, aún así, lo quiero, mucho, pero esto, sí que se pasa de castaño oscuro.

No me tomé a mal cuando arruinó mi cita con Patrick Steward, el Hufflepuff más guapo ( y cuando digo "MÁS" me refiero a uno con mayúscula, en negrita y subrayado) de todo, TODO, Hogwarts. Tampoco me puse demasiado de los nervios cuando supe que hizo eso para juntarme con su desequilibrado amigo Lyssander Scamander.

Ni cuando puso muérdago esa Navidad en la salida de la biblioteca para que cuando el rubito excéntrico y yo saliéramos tuviésemos que besarnos.

O peor aún, cuando montó aquél escenario en el Gran Salón y salieron él, Lily y Lorcan Scamander tocando la guitarra, el piano y el violín respectivamente, mientras Lyssander me dedicaba una "horrorosa" canción compuesta por él mismo el día de mi graduación declarándome su amor eterno.

Todas esas cosas, son tonterías en comparación con lo que me acaba de confesar en este mismo instante.

- Rosie, ¿Crees que papá y mamá se enfadarán cuando les diga que Lilylu y yo vamos a casarnos? Porque la verdad espero que se lo tomen bien, seguro que tío Harry estará de acuerdo, soy de la familia ¿no?

Y ante eso, no puedes pensar nada más que en encerrar a tu hermano listillo, adorable y psicópata en el psiquiátrico más cercano, claro, después de que te recuperes del infarto al corazón que te ha dado y de tu casi ahogamiento, dado a que a mi prima LilyLu no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa mejor que tirarme una jarra de zumo de manzana (a la cual, por cierto, soy alérgica) mientras intentabas respirar para que no te diera una apoplejía del golpe que te has dado al caer de espaldas al suelo, yque te hace pensar, horas después que por lo menos has roto los cimientos de la casa del bulto que tienes en la coronilla.

Y cuando gritan ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! Solo tienes ganas de estrangularlos y aniquilarlos, porque a ti casi te da un infarto, y peor aún, porque sabes que aunque tu hermano sepa de mecánica cuántica o manejar un transbordador espacial, no sabe mentir, y la mirada que le echa a Lily significa más que cualquier cosa que él diga, y por eso, vuelves a desmayarte, mientras recuerdas las palabras que un día tu primo Albus te dijo la maldita frase:

_"Entre broma y broma, la verdad asoma"_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Hola queridos lectores(que ñoño ha quedado eso xD), vuelvo a publicar después de muchos, muchísimos meses de ausencia. He de decir que este año ha sido un año complicado para mi, he tenido mucho lío con la universidad y los exámenes, y bueno líos de esos que nos han pasado a todos. Y cuando acabé de esos líos, en mitad de mis exámenes finales, se me formateó solo el ordenador. Si, parece subrealista, pero se me borró toda la información, todo lo que había escrito; la pena es que después de terminar mis exámenes de Julio, me fui un mes a África, y bueno entre unas cosas y otras, ya tengo los archivos recuperadospero mi ordenador no los lee...Así que a los seguidores de Wicked Witch, pedirles un poco de paciencia...Muchos besos, y ¡A cuidarse!


End file.
